Vongola Christmas Drabbles
by sakimidare
Summary: Five drabbles centred around the Christmas celebration in the Vongola mansion. -implied- 1869, LalColo, Ken96, 8059, BelFran, XS. T for Squalo and his language.


A/N: Huzzah, a Christmas Miracle! /shot

These are drabbles on a whim. I don't know when it turned into Christmas themes since I sat down to write like half an hour ago, and Christmas is already past. (I only had the idea for number 5 but then I realised the AN would be longer than the original drabble then ^^") featuring (one of) my KHR OTP(s): 1869, and other pairings. And really really pointless, but I've been out of practice and going through a writer's block, having the distinct feeling everything I try to write is coming out horribly and would really appreciate it if you took the time to point out anything you think would make it better, or even just reactions. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review and/or favourite. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**1. Carols**

The Vongola and Varia Guardians - and a few people like Dino, Reborn (among the other Arcobalenoes) and the CEDEF - sat around the table in the Vongola Dining Room, which had been converted into an impromptu ... well, no one was sure what it had been converted into. While they were decorating, as usual none of them could co-operate or agree with each other and the room had ended up as a mishmash of odd things and decorations, none of which made sense in context to Christmas.

(Well, some of them did. Those were the ones that had been done by relatively sane people like the young Vongola Decimo - no one was buying that Neo Primo shit. That was just Reborn's ability to manipulate Tsuna coming into play - or the female half of the Mist Guardianship.)

Ahem... moving on...

It was about this time that the children - consisting of Fuuta, Basil, Lambo and I-Pin decided to humour them with a carol while they were waiting on the food.

A smile spread on most faces (Xanxus, Hibari and Mammon were exceptions... and so was Bel, who smiled all the time so his smiling didn't count, besides it was a psychotic smile) as the kids began to sing.

_"Jingle bells, jingle bells."_

- right before freezing into either horror, apprehension, or amusement ( Reborn, you sadistic bastard... ) as the words seemed to have undergone some modifications.

_"Blue pineapple's on the way."_

Mukuro twitched, but didn't say anything. Whoever taught them that song was going to die, painfully.

**2. Mistletoe**

It was irritating seeing people moon for each other, Mukuro had decided after one month of being around Chrome and Ken. That was the only reason he was doing this, _really_.

And thus...

"What the hell, you baseball freak?"

"Maa maa Gokudera, its a tradition."

* * *

"Idiot woman, move pyon."

"Just kiss her already, Ken."

Cue twin blushes on Chrome and Ken's face. It was endearing in a way, Mukuro reflected idly, before finding the decency to be horrified at his blasphemous (to his image) thoughts. They looked like two over-sized Christmas decorations with all the red on their faces.

* * *

"ITS A MISTLETOE TO THE EXTREME HANA! I CAN FINALLY GET AN EXTREME KISS!"

"...never mind we've been dating and kissing for over five years now..."

* * *

"Jyuudaime!"

"G-g-g-gokudera-kun? OhmyGod Kyoko-chan's looking this way whatdoIdowhatdoI-"

(Admitted, Mukuro did that more for his own amusement.)

* * *

"Its a mistletoe, uncute kouhai."

"So what, Fake Prince sempai?"

* * *

"C'mere, trash."

"VOIII, WHY THE FREAKING HELL -MMMMPPPPHHHH."

* * *

"Hayato, come give your sister a kiss..."

(Alright, Mukuro did that for his own amusement too...he wanted to make Bianchi kiss Reborn but had a feeling the man would never forgive him if he did that)

* * *

"Lal, come here you jerk."

"Colonello, you idiot."

Cue frenzied make out sounds.

**3. Under the Mistletoe**

****"Oya oya, you've gotten better at illusions, I see."

A slight pause in which the man opposite Mukuro looked at him expectantly.

"You know Hibari Kyoya, I can tell that that mistletoe's an illusion."

"Who cares, herbivore?"

_Well_, Mukuro mused, _if it gave them an excuse to kiss, why the Hell not?_

**4. Tree Topper**

****This.

He had borne through the carols, but this.

This was the absolute last straw.

Eyes promising eternal pain and nightmares, Mukuro snarled.

"Who the Hell thought it would be funny to put a blue pineapple clad in a Kokuyo uniform as the tree topper?"

Although Byakuran escaped (mostly) unscathed, the tree was doomed.

**5. Christmas Confessions**

It was Truth and Dare time, and God knows who the unfortunate soul was who had managed to rope Hibari in the game (and probably had gotten bitten to death in the process), but everyone held their breath when the bottle fell on the Cloud Guardian.

Intending to prolong all of their lives for at least another turn, Tsuna ventured to ask a simple, easy question. Asking an easy question to Hibari Kyoya, however, in and of itself was no easy task, and he predictably screwed it up.

"What kind of girl do you want to marry?"

As he (and everyone within an one-mile radius, ave for maybe the Arcobaleno, who were insanely strong and the Varia, who were idiots with no sense of self-preservation at all anyway) froze, Hibari's eyes narrowed into a leer, which were then directed around the room.

"I won't be marrying a girl at all, unless the illusionist herbivore manages to turn himself into one."

And that, kids, is how the fearsome Vongola Cloud Guardian proposed to the equally insane Vongola (male, but then the insane adjective should have already given this away) Mist Guardian.

And yes, he did indirectly refer to Mukuro as the girl int heir relationship and got away with it.

**A/N: Comments? Criticism? Encouragement? **

**Also, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and here's a Happy New Year to everyone!**


End file.
